


untitled podfic for microscopic fandom

by KD reads (KDHeart), KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: The Micro-Battle of Epic Proportions II [5]
Category: Prin timp și spațiu cu Victor Țiblă și Doru Bară by Dorin Davideanu
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romanian, micro-podfic, text with audio
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 words, 15 seconds, Romaian</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled podfic for microscopic fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Căpitanul se uita la falnica-i navă, proaspăt vopsită trandafiriu.  
> \- Eu tot nu văd cum seamănă c-o bulă!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/micro2016/micro5.mp3) | **Size:** Duration: 00:00:15

  
---|---


End file.
